La próxima vez, lo conseguiré
by Atori-chan
Summary: La próxima vez, lo conseguiré. Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho Sarada a Kawaki. ONESHOOT CORTITO Dedicado a Uyamiko


**SUMARY: **La próxima vez, lo conseguiré. Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho Sarada a Kawaki.

**Parejas principales: **Kawaki x Sarada

**Género:**_ Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**DEDICADO A UYAMIKO QUE FUE LA QUE ME INSPIRÓ A ESCRIBIR MI PRIMER KAWASARA**_

* * *

_**LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, LO CONSEGUIRÉ**_

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

Un acontecimiento por todo lo alto y poco habitual se estaba celebrando en la villa de la Hoja: El nombramiento del Octavo Hokage.

Tras muchos años donde Naruto había estado gobernando como Hokage, finalmente, y por razones de salud, había decidido aparcar aquel sueño que había estado persiguiendo desde niño, para cedérselo a la siguiente generación.

Habían dos candidatos bastante potenciales para heredar la voluntad del fuego, pero al final, aquel derecho le había sido otorgado a Uchiha Sarada.

El sueño que tenía la Uchiha de niña, se había hecho realidad diez años después. La emoción que embargaba en ella, no se podía comparar al orgullo que sentían sus padres. Especialmente en la de su padre.

Sarada estaba convencida de que en esos momentos, su padre estaría pensando en su hermano Itachi. Aquel ninja del que muchos desconocían la verdadera historia que le había envuelto. Una historia que su padre le había revelado cuando se había convertido en jounin. A través de aquella historia, Sarada pudo sentir, cómo aparte de remordimientos, su padre sentía un profundo afecto hacia aquel tío que Sarada deseaba conocer. Un afecto muy similar al que ella tenía con su hermano pequeño de cinco años. Un niño encantador y bastante ingenuo, como ella a su edad, que sino fuera por su cabello rosa y los ojos verdes, sería el vivo retrato de su padre. Su hermanito también se encontraba muy entusiasmado en verla convertida en Hokage. No paraba de presumir ante el resto de niños, la suerte de tener una hermana Hokage. Incluso le había hecho la solemne promesa de que se esforzaría mucho para convertirse en su guardaespaldas en un futuro. Un sueño infantil y algo complicado de conseguir. Pero Sarada lo había animado a ello.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ella se percató de que al haberse convertida en una personalidad muy importante para la villa, su vida ya no podía ser tan liberal como antes. Ahora, y sobre todo con su Mangekyou Sharingan, sería la víctima principal de los enemigos que aún quedaban por todo el mundo shinobi.

Ser Hokage no era ningún juego, o simplemente repartir fiambreras cómo había sido con su motivación inicial. Era algo mucho más serio que eso. Y ella estaba firme a seguir la voluntad de los Hokages anteriores y a mantener esa paz por la que tantas víctimas se habían sacrificado para ella (como su tío Itachi).

Naruto ya le había informado que los Anbus que antes habían estado a su disposición, habían sido relevados para que ahora estuvieran a su cargo. Sin embargo, le había indicado que, a pesar de todo, necesitaba de un confidente especial, así como él tuvo al genio Shikamaru, ella necesitaría a alguien de confianza para ser su asesor. El Nara seguiría estando en servicio activo, hasta que ella se hubiera decidido por alguien.

Le había dado la opción de reclutar a Shikadai. Pero Sarada lo había desechado, alegando que ya tenía a alguien en mente.

Y como era de esperarse, aquella persona no se encontraba en medio de la fiesta.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Ni siquiera se encontraba al lado de Himawari, con el que tan buenas migas tenía. Algo que la molestaba bastante. Pero, aunque mostrase esos sentimientos, él no se daría por aludido, ya que poco o nada, le importaban esas cosas. Si quería que hubiera algo, tendría que ser directa y sin tapujos.

Buscándolo con la mirada, se lo encontró lo más alejado de la fiesta, con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte. Como siempre, daba esa impresión de no estar a gusto con tanta gente.

Tan pronto cómo pudo sentirse libre de las personas que la felicitaban y le daban el típico sermón de que Konoha quedaba en buenas manos, Sarada le indicó a uno de los Anbus que se alejaba un poco para respirar aire. Se lo comentó también a sus padres, para que pudieran avisar por quién preguntase por ella.

Cuando llegó hasta él, pudo sentir como el Anbu se mantenía a una distancia prudente y de seguridad. Lo notaba más observando a sus alrededores, que a lo que ella pudiera decirle a aquel chico de mirada turbia, dando así la imagen de profesional y no de fisgón cómo sería el caso de algunos que la chica conocía muy bien.

Su mirada no había cambiado mucho en los años que habían pasado. Tampoco su personalidad seca y malhumorada. Pero que, extrañamente, se sentía como subordinado de Himawari. Sarada ignoraba si eso era porque él se sentía interesado por la bondad y la ingenuidad de la chica o es que habría otra razón.

No lo sabía.

Y que vivieran juntos, no ayudaba mucho.

Pero claro, no podía preguntarle sin más si sentía algo por Himawari. Podría indagar, si se lo preguntaba a Boruto. Pero temía que el tonto de Boruto pudiera descubrir sus sentimientos y evidenciarla.

Eso sería lo más vergonzoso para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó sin mirarla.

Dando un hondo suspiro, Sarada le contestó con su habitual calma.

-Nada importante. Sólo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Y silencio.

No se podía esperar más de Kawaki. El chico que hace diez años el Nanadaime había "adoptado", a pesar de lo misterioso y pasota que era, no había cambiado nada desde entonces. Quizás su altura, aseguraba Sarada mirándolo de reojo. Cuando eran niños, él ya era alto, pero ahora, con sus veintidós años, medía un metro ochenta, dejándola a ella como a una enana con su metro sesenta y cinco.

Dando otro suspiro, Sarada quiso seguir con la conversación. Además, si se había acercado hasta él era para hacerle una proposición importante.

-Si sigues aislándote, jamás podrás integrarte con el resto de los aldeanos.

-No me importa -clamó él, donde a pesar de que parecía darle igual, en el fondo se sentía algo afectado.

Y no era de extrañar. Hace años, él había sido enemigo natural de Konoha. Incluso había librado una feroz y dura batalla contra Boruto. Pero al final, tras la victoria de Boruto, y haber hecho entender a Kawaki, éste había sido perdonado y vuelto a ser otro integrante más de Konoha, cómo cuando Naruto lo había adoptado.

La chica colocándose frente a él, puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró con confianza.

-Pues vete preparando, porque a partir de ahora, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

La cara que se le había quedado a Kawaki fue tan divertida, que Sarada soltó una pequeña risa.

-Verás -comenzando. Relajó un poco los brazos para echarlos hacia atrás y le dijo-, me han dicho que tengo que asignar a un consejero de confianza, o lo que vendría siendo, como mi guardaespaldas personal y asesor. Y he estado pensando en que tú podrías ocupar ese lugar.

Si la cara de Kawaki había sido antes un poema, la cara que puso a continuación pudo mejorar para que Sarada sonriera aún más.

-¿Y por qué yo? ¿No sería mejor designar ese trabajo a Boruto o a Mitsuki?

-Boruto es un tonto -clamó ella con algo de desprecio-. Además, dice que quiere seguir el camino de mi padre, y convertirse en la sombra del Hokage, yéndose por ahí adelante. Y Mitsuki, dijo que quiere regresar junto a su padre para ayudarlo con sus investigaciones.

-¿Y Shikadai? -preguntó él. Se le notaba que no quería aceptar aquella propuesta tan fastidiosa.

-Shikadai sería una buena opción, pero yo no quiero. Yo te quiero a ti -le dijo ella mirándolo con una mezcla de sonrojo pintado en la cara.

Sus últimas palabras llevaban un doble sentido, que por supuesto, Kawaki no se percató.

-Lo siento, pero paso -rechazando su propuesta con los ojos cerrados-. Es un coñazo tener que realizar una carga así.

Una respuesta que Sarada ya se imaginaba. Eso no hizo que la apagase, sino a sonreír ampliamente y a acercarse a él un poco más.

-Imaginaba que dirías algo así -Kawaki la miró escéptico, sin comprender entonces porqué se lo había preguntado si ya sabía la respuesta-. Pero, ¿sabes? Así cómo no me rendí en convertirme en Hokage, tampoco lo haré hasta que te conviertas en mi asesor y guardaespaldas.

Kawaki soltó una mueca de desprecio.

-Pierdes el tiempo.

Y entonces para su sorpresa, la chica se había puesto de puntillas y con los dedos índice y medio le dio un golpecito en la frente. Al mirarla, la sonrisa de la chica se había dulcificado al añadir.

-La próxima vez, lo conseguiré.

Después de eso, con una sonrisita misteriosa, Sarada se alejó de él, dejando a Kawaki más confuso y tocándose la frente dónde ella le había golpeado.

¿A qué había venido eso?

¿Por qué le había golpeado con suavidad la frente?

-Lo he visto todo.

La voz divertida de Hatake Kakashi apareciendo de la nada, había asustado al chico. Sin saber porqué, Kawaki se sintió avergonzado como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido. Seguro por haber sido espiado y descubierto qué podría asomar la sorpresa en su estoica cara.

Él que era un chico pasota que no le importaba nada, salvo con Himawari. Pero eso era porque la veía como una hermanita. Al haber estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, y ver cómo ella le trataba igual que a Boruto, hacía que en él creciese ese sentimiento fraternal contagiado por Boruto.

-¡Qué sorpresa! -proclamaba Kakashi divertido colocándose a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos-. Así que Sarada te ha hecho el "Poque".

-¿El "Poque"? -preguntó él. Aquello le sonaba a chino, que no entendía de qué hablaba aquel abuelo jubilado.

-¿Estás interesado en saber lo que es el "Poque"? -le preguntó Kakashi juguetón.

-¡Claro que no! -mintiendo. Tenía su orgullo. Y para que no le viera la cara de mentira, había desviado la mirada.

Kakashi, que a pesar de la edad, no había perdido sus buenas dotes de observación, había mirado con gran interés a Kawaki.

-¡Hum! ¿En serio no te interesa? ¿Entonces, no te interesará saber qué eso mismo le hizo Sasuke a Sakura hace años? Se ve que el "Poque" es una muestra de afecto parecida a la de un beso. Un acto que ambos emplearon en su hija. Y ahora ella, aparte de a su hermanito del alma, te lo ha hecho a ti también -mirándole más juguetón.

El color envolvió por completo a Kawaki.

Ahora sí que no podía observar al Rokudaime a la cara. No podía creer que ella en serio lo hiciera y tuviera esa sentido del que Kakashi le hablaba.

¿Acaso eso significa que ella…?

Kawaki sintió tanto calor, que Kakashi, divertido, remató la jugada.

-Vas a tener dos problemas, Kawakikun -burlándose de él al añadir el sufijo cariñoso a propósito-. Por un lado, tendrás a la Hokage que no parará de insistirte hasta que te conviertas en su guardaespaldas (Te imaginas siendo su guardaespaldas y vivir una historia parecida a la de esa película antigua de la cantante y su guardaespaldas… … … ¡Ah! Me imagino que no la conoces. Aún no habías nacido cuando la echaron. Te recomiendo que la veas para que te inspires.); Y por otro lado, tendrás a Boruto, a media nación de chavales y al mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke con ganas de matarte por estar tan cerca de la princesita Uchiha -y con gran emoción, Kakashi añadió-. Sea como sea, va a ser un espectáculo más interesante que todos los libros de Jiraiya que he leído -aseguraba con un rostro divertido en la cara donde no podía esperar para verlo.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Mi primer kawasara!

Un fic cortito, pero más que nada porque al no tener mucha información sobre Kawaki, no se puede explorar mucho. Por eso, que queda como abierto, por si en algún futuro, decido darle una continuación.

Confieso que al principio, tenía mis dudas sobre con quién poner a Sarada (con Boruto tenía muy claro que no, a pesar de que tiene la pinta de terminar juntos al final). Pero los pequeños indicios en el manga de Ikemoto, me hicieron pensar y ver que no estarían mal como pareja. Además de todo eso, a la persona que se lo dedico, _Uyamiko, _con sus arts, hizo que amara mucho más a esta pareja y a decidirme definitivamente.

Por otro lado, le di un hermanito a Sarada. Se llevan más de quince años de diferencia, pero eso no es ningún problema. Sé que me lloverán los comentarios de que lo prefieren pelinegro, pero a mí me gusta más con el pelo rosa. Son gustos.

Pues espero que os haya gustado este corto, sobre todo a _Uyamiko_ y que sepáis que no me olvido del fandom de _Naruto_.


End file.
